Moving On
by Broadway Babe WA
Summary: Sequel to Shattered and Healed. April's attacker is in jail and she can move on and heal properly. Maybe even start anew. RHODESTER!
1. Hello

**DISCLAIMER: Señor Murphy, I'm glad you found my profile. And even though I'm not the one to talk since you own Glee so you have every right to take our ideas because we disclaim.**

**But I must say this: CHENO STRIP ES MUY NO BUENO! ES MUY, MUY MAL! YO NO GUSTO!**  
**Translation: CHENO STRIP VERY NOT GOOD! VERY VERY BAD! I NO LIKE!

* * *

**

_**Previously on Shattered and Healed Dreams:**_

"I love you, April," he says. "I realized this as the year went on and I was helping you heal. April, you never acted like the kind to settle down, but maybe you could learn to."

"What?" I ask.

Will takes his arm from around me and reaches into his pocket, pulling out a small box. My eyes widen as he opens the box to reveal a ring—a silver band, set with a beautiful, sparkling emerald gem in the center.

"April Rhodes, will you marry me?"

~•~•~•~•~•~

My eyes widen in shock. I never expected this. Maybe some time down the road, eventually, but never now. I don't deserve Will's love—I haven't done anything to deserve it. Will is such a kind, caring man and I'm just… well, me. The ex-alcoholic Broadway failure that never accomplished anything in her life except the title of most talented performer in McKinley history. Which, must I say, isn't much when you weigh it against the rest of my life.

"Will, I…" What can I say? I can't tell him no, I love him. 'Yes' is the only thing I can say, so I do. "I love you Will, I can't turn you down. Yes."

"Really? You will?" he asks, smiling.

"What, did you want me to say no?" I joke as a grin spreads across my face.

With that, Will pulls me into a kiss, and I'm sure it's the most passionate kiss I ever had. Warmth spreads through my body and sparks fly. Will slides the ring onto my finger and kisses me again.

~•~•~•~•~•~

A few hours later I've stepped outside into the cool fall air, trying to knock my senses back into check. I'm still somewhat in shock as I look at my ring. A gust of cold air blows into my face as I softly begin to sing.

_I've been alone with you inside my mind  
And in my dreams I've kissed your lips  
A thousand times  
I sometimes see your face outside my door  
Hello, Is it me you're looking for_

_I can see it in your eyes  
I can see it in your smile  
You're all I've ever wanted  
And my arms are open wide_

_Cause you know just what to say  
And you know just want to do  
And I've wanted to tell you so much  
I love you…

* * *

_

**I'm sorry it's so short! Oh well. Oh! And I was having a Daisies rampage a while back and I had Kristin singing Hello stuck in my head so had to get that song in there! It's so perfect for April in this story and I couldn't resist!  
Review! Please! I want your feedback and I've got room for your ideas if you want to see something happen! Actually, I don't really know what I'm doing for this story next anyways so I'll take about anything.**


	2. Terri

**OMIGOD! I FINALLY UPDATED! God, it's been a while, as in I posted this around last New Years! Wow.  
DISCLAIMER: it's called Fanfiction, ain't it? Oh but I think this writing is working! They used a RENT song! Whoohoo! Anyways, it's not mine. =( Oh well, this is working for me just fine.

* * *

**

_Will's POV  
_I think I'm still in shock that I'm getting married to April Rhodes. A few days after the proposal I decided to bring her to McKinley for the day, so she wasn't by herself. She decided to hang out in the choir room all day and work on some stuff. By the end of the day, after Glee club, we were both ready to leave. But what we both weren't prepared for was Terri, who was waiting for me, well, us, by my car. April glances at me, terrified and I put my hand on her back as we walk up to her.

"Will, what are you doing with HER? I mean of all the women you know, you pick her!" she whines.

"Terri… is this really necessary? Now is not the time for this…" I calmly say, hoping she'll leave.

"Oh, why?" she asks.

"It's just not. I really don't want to deal with your crap today. And there is a high possibility of students still being here…" I explain.

April hesitantly looks at me, she's getting scared. "Uh, I'll be in the car…" she quietly says, and I unlock it for her.

"Okay sweetie…"

She gets in and I toss her the keys so she can turn on the air conditioning. I hear her Miranda Lambert CD a few seconds later and just smile.

"Will, why her?" Terri asks when she thinks April can't hear us anymore.

"She came to me, she'd been through some pretty bad stuff and needed someone to help her…"

"I heard from the Cheerios coach that you two are together…" she smirks.

"She's right, for once. Wait, you talked to Sue?" I ask, surprised.

"She came to me about it. But why are you sleeping with the town slut? I thought had better taste than that, who knows what kind of stuff she could be carrying…"

"TERRI! She's not a slut! How dare you call her that. She can probably hear you," I say, attempting to defend April.

"She's slept with about every man in Lima! Even the old ones! And I know she was with one of them just because he was loaded!" she exclaims.

"She's over that now Terri. She was attacked about a year ago and came to me." I explain.

"Well it's not like she's not going to cheat on you. I bet she would as soon as some nice looking guy came along…"

"That's not true Terri. We're actually getting married…" I calmly reply.

"YOU'RE MARRYING HER!" Terri practically screams at me in disgust.

"Yes, I am…" I reply.

"how the hell did she win you over?" she asks.

"Does that even matter to you Terri? I was the only one who cared enough about her to actually help!" I reply.

"She's just some drunk off the streets! Why do you care so much?" she asks.

"it doesn't matter if that's the truth. She needs someone to care for her.."

"So now you're marrying her…"

"yeah, I am. I'm sorry you don't like that idea, you're just going to have to live with it…" I tell her.

"Sue told me everything about her, and she sounds like a slut!" she repeats herself.

"How many times do I have to tell you she's not? Why do you think she's in the car right now? She doesn't want to listen to you calling her that!" I say to her.

"Will even I've seen her flirting around, she does that with every man she meets!" Terri exclaims.

"That's just her personality. She's not the way she used to be…" I explain.

"How are you so damn sure of yourself?"

"She wouldn't cheat on me. She knows I'm here for her and not going to leave her like every other guy she's been with.." I reply.

"Wow. She's a better actress than I gave her credit for…"

"Why do you keep saying things like that Terri? Now you're just wasting my time… and hers too.."

"I know that we're not together anymore, but I'm not just going to let you go off and marry someone known for drinking and sleeping around…" she angrily says.

"I know that's what her reputation is. But I'm not sure if you missed this or what, but she was attacked about a year ago and that basically ended all that." I calmly explain.

"Nobody told me that!" she replies, shocked.

"I did earlier. You were too absorbed in your criticism to listen…"

"I don't trust her Will!" she yells.

"Whatever. Most people don't. I'm guessing you don't realize how hard that is for her…"

"No, I don't. but there's good reason for no one to trust her."

"I'm sure there is, and I really don't want to go around in circles with you about this…" I reply.

"I still don't see why YOU do." she pouts.

"I know I'm one of the only people she trusts. So I really want her to know what it's like to have someone trust her. That just makes things easier."

"Fine. You win. Don't expect me to leave this though," she sighs.

"Whatever. Now, I need too go check on her, she's probably freaking out by now…" I say as Terri finally walks off.

I get in the car and her music is still playing and she's staring out the window. "Hey…"

"Hey…" she quietly says to me.

"you okay?" I ask, trying not to sound worried.

"Yeah…" she mumbles.

"Sorry about that. She had nothing nice to say…" I reply.

"Well that sounds like your ex wife…" she mutters.

I try to hide a laugh, "I know… let's get out of here…"

"Okay…" she sighs as I start driving home. I have a feeling she heard all or part of that conversation, and doesn't want to talk to me about it. I think she's hit the repeat button on this CD, and Only Prettier comes on, which if I remember right, is her favorite song. She's singing now, so I don't say anything to stop her, and just let her sing.

"I liked that one…" I smile.

"You did?" she skeptically asks.

"Yeah, it's kinda funny too…" I tell her and she just smiles at me. We're finally home and as soon as I park she gets out of the car and walks up to the apartment and is inside as soon as I open the door. She's not talking, which is usually a bad thing.

"What do you want for dinner tonight?" I ask her.

"I don't care." she quietly replies.

"Okay, it's still early anyways.." I say.

"Okay…" she mumbles. "I heard you and Terri from the car…"

"Oh, sweetie… what all did you hear?" I ask, sitting next to her.

"Everything…" she whimpers.

"I'm sorry." I say hugging her.

"It's the same crap I hear every day. I just don't notice that much anymore…" she replies.

"You shouldn't have to. I'm gonna make it up to you." I smile.

She looks up at me, "How?"

"I was thinking we could go to a movie… or we could relax here. I'll turn off the phones, the TV, all that stuff…" I answer.

"Okay…" she says, smiling.

"What sounds better to you?" I ask.

"relaxing here sounds good…" she quietly says.

"Okay, that's what I was thinking," I smile.

"Bubble bath?" she asks, with her puppy dog eyes that are almost too hard to say no to.

"Sure, let me get everything set up…" I smile as she follows me into the bedroom and lays down on the bed.

I find all of her candles and her favorite bubble bath in a cabinet and turn on the water. About ten minutes later the bathtub is filled with bubbly water and she comes slowly walking into the bathroom. She smiles at me as we both start undressing and I help her in so she doesn't slip. Her tiny body relaxes as she eases herself into the warm water and leans up against me. I wrap my arm around her and kiss the top of her head. She sighs happily, her body relaxing even more into mine as she kisses me. After about fifteen minutes more of cuddling and kissing the water starts to get cold.

"Hey…" I whisper.

"Mmm… Will…" she mumbles.

"Sweetie, the water's getting cold. Let's get dried off," I reply.

"Okay…" she whimpers and starts to sit up.

We both get out and I reach down to drain the tub. She blows out a few candles and wraps a towel around herself. A few minutes later she's in her nightgown and her damp hair is in a messy bun. I throw on a pair of pajama bottoms and follow her to the bed. Even though it's still pretty early, she lays down and I sit down next to her. "You know, we never ate anything…"

"I know…" she says, kissing me.

"You hungry?" I ask.

"Mmhmmm" she mumbles.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"Ice cream?"

"Stay here. I'll be right back." I smile, kissing her as I get up to get her ice cream. She smiles back at me as I leave the room.


	3. Protest

**Yes! Finally updating! Well, Sue will obviously be up to her old tricks and she is now teaming up with Terri to sabotage April and Will's wedding.  
****DISCLAIMER: DUH! Don't own it. There's a lot of stuff I'd do if I did.**

* * *

Terri DelMonaco is fuming. No, fuming doesn't even cover it. Her ex husband is about to marry the freaking TOWN DRUNK! Terri knows what everyone says about the tiny blonde. She drinks. She's a gold digger. She dated a strip mall tycoon and walked away with two million dollars. She'll go home with whatever man catches her eye. Terri even heard that the woman might be carrying around an STD, and for all she knows, she is. The blonde is afraid of doctors. Terri isn't going to let Will marry this skank. She needs a plan…

~•~•~•~•~•~

"What are YOU doing here?" Sue asked Terri flatly when the dirty blonde walked to her office.

"Will's marrying a slut, and I just can't let that happen. I need you to do something!" Terri practically yelled.

"Wait, hold on a minute," the Cheerio coach interrupted. "What's in it for me?"

"Will thinks he loves the slut," Terri said simply. "He'll be devastated if she leaves him before the wedding. You get to catch him off guard and I can take him back."

Sue contemplated this carefully. Will was completely in love with the blonde helium sucker. If the wedding was broken up, the glee coach would be depressed and off guard, then the Cheerio coach could strike the glee club down in one fatal blow. It would be a piece of cake.

"Deal."

~•~•~•~•~•~

_**The Next Day**_

_April's POV  
_Something feels off today. I've been helping out at glee, but the kids are practically avoiding me. _WHY? _We've all established at least a tolerance (in some cases) of each other. This all just seems weird, and I'm getting a bit suspicious.

"Okay, guys, what's up?" I finally ask them. "You've been runnin' away from me like I got the plague or somethin' all day."

"W-we don't think you should marry Mr. Schue," Tina stutters.

"What?" They were completely fine with our relationship before now…

"You'll be better without him." Quinn says.

I look at the glee kids, completely confused.

"We've been working on a song to tell you that," Rachel adds as the glee club files onto the stage.

Puck pulls out his guitar and Quinn walks up to the front. Puck starts strumming out a tune as Quinn begins to sing.

_I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_  
_But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl_

_I sneak in and see your friends_  
_And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel_  
_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_  
_Somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

_This is surely not what you thought it would be_  
_I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say_

_"Don't say yes, run away now_  
_I'll meet you at the back of the church at the back door_  
_Don't wait or say a single vow_  
_You need to hear me out"_  
_When they said "speak now"_

_Fun gestures are exchanged_  
_And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march_  
_And I am hiding in the curtain_  
_It seems that I was un invited by your lovely bride-to-be_

_She floats down the isle like a pageant queen_  
_But I know you wish it was me_  
_You wish it was me, don't you?_

_So don't say yes, run away now_  
_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door_  
_Don't wait, or say a single vow_  
_You need to hear me out_  
_When they said "speak now"_

_I hear the preacher say "speak now or forever hold your peace"_  
_There's a silence, it's my last chance_  
_I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me_

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room but all I'm seeing is you_

_I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white vail occasion_  
_But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl_

_"So don't say yes run away now_  
_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door_  
_Don't wait, or say another vow_  
_You need to hear me out"_  
_When they said "speak now"_  
_And you say "let's run away now_  
_I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door_  
_Baby, I didn't say my vows_  
_So glad you were around when they said 'speak now'."_

I stare at the kids, speechless. I have no idea what to say. Their sudden change in attitude toward me caught me completely by surprise and I begin to suspect a bit of foul play bringing this on…

* * *

**This was a lot shorter than originally planned, but I wrote a second half to this that my stupid computer deleted but I really wanted to update so I'm doing it now. OH! Btw, I made this new poll for what song would fit her best! Could you pretty please with a cherry on top vote? New choices WILL be added for anybody who submits song titles! Feel free to message me if you have one :)**


End file.
